1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drop test devices, and particularly to a drop test device for testing the strength of a corner portion of a plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses, such as computers, are contained in a metal case. For example, a computer system is generally received in a computer enclosure, which is usually made of steel plates. When the computer enclosure is being transported, the computer enclosure may be dropped because of carelessness. Corners of a plate are the most vulnerable portions. When a corner of a plate of a computer enclosure lands first, the corner is easily deformed and the computer system is damaged. Therefore, the corner of the plate should be strong enough to avoid deformation. It is needed to test the strength of the corners of the plate, which houses the computer enclosure to assure the corners are strong enough. However, it is not easy to test the strength of the corners because it is difficult to position the plate to have the corner land first when the plate drops.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.